


Taken

by Shiero (shieroell029)



Series: Sweet Tooth [14]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Perspective, F/M, Fluff, Memory Magic, identity spell, millory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieroell029/pseuds/Shiero
Summary: The coven has scattered and Michael hunts down Mallory.





	Taken

“Girls, come on now, mommy just called and she misses you”

Two little girls with identical faces and clothes except for the red and blue ribbon atop their heads to tell them apart, came running towards Coco, hugging both her legs. 

“No!!!, we still wanna play auntie Coco”, they said in unison. 

Coco kneeled to be in the children’s level and smiled at them, “Mommy also said she has pancakes with lots and lots of strawberry syrup, if we don’t go home now she will gobble up all of them.”

The two children beamed with delight upon hearing about the pancakes and pulled Coco in a rush. Coco smiled, but underneath it was worry, she hoped that they will be able to go back home in time. 

The call she received was from Zoe, telling her that Mallory has been seen by someone she suspected was a satanist, Madison is already in its trails hunting the bastard down. Hopefully, he wasn't what they thought he is, and that he hasn't reported back to Michael. 

Protecting Mallory was their top priority, this has been going on for 5 years, ever since they had hidden the next Supreme from the antichrist. Luckily, Coco is rich and Michael has never met her, she was able to hide the remnants of the coven in the many houses and properties her family owns. 

Cordelia has weakened significantly in the past few months, soon, the protection spell on Mallory will disappear and she will take over as Supreme, but at the same time, she will be exposed to Michael. 

Coco opens the door to her car to let the two girls enter and then helped them to buckle up on their seats. 

The plan has never changed, if they are seen and was attacked by the satanists or the antichrist himself, anyone who was with the kids will flee the other way and take them to safety. So when she was near the corner of their current safe house, she became cautious, looking around and trying to sense if there was any danger, good thing Cordelia said that she was naturally gifted with a sense to detect danger. When there was none, she quickly parked her car and brought the kids inside. 

* * *

In the shadows of the trees across the safe house, the antichrist watches. He saw 2 kids and a woman enter the house when Zoe opened the door to let them in. 

They must've picked up some stray witches when they were in hiding. But he was sure now that Mallory was in there with them. He can't wait to steal back his wife from the coven. 

5 years ago, Mallory had accepted Michael, body and soul, it didn't matter to her that he was the antichrist, but Cordelia was a fool and afraid. 

Mallory was to be the next Supreme, but Cordelia feared that Michael had already corrupted the girl, when it fact, it was the other way around. Mallory gave Michael so much love and understanding that in turn he had decided not to go through with the apocalypse, for her. But Cordelia thought otherwise, she thought he was using her and manipulated her, she thought that an antichrist is an antichrist, that there was no humanity in him. Mallory understood him though, what he needed was love and someone to understand him and his struggles, someone to truly guide him to a good path, not exactly 'his' right path, but a good one where he can truly be happy, and Mallory was that happiness. 

One day, without warning, Cordelia had stolen Mallory away from him and dispersed her witch bitches, erasing their memories, and sealing their powers, leaving nothing behind. Without a doubt, she did the same to Mallory, he has no doubt that she will never intentionally leave him, specially when on that same day, was the day they agreed that they were going to elope, somewhere no one knows them, somewhere they can live together as a family. The thing is, the elopement was her idea not his. 

Without Mallory, Michael was lost again. 

Michael returned to Ms. Mead and she introduced him to more satanists, those that will do his bidding as their lord and saviour. Michael took the opportunity to use them to find Mallory, lying was natural for him, being what he is. He told them that Mallory was to be the queen of his new world, the future Supreme, two of the most powerful beings in the world will lead them to their promised world. If he controls the Supreme he controls each and every last witch and warlock around the world. To make his order even more convincing, he told the satanists that this was his father’s desire, without Mallory, he cannot bring about the apocalypse. 

Michael plans on either killing the satanists or erase their memories once they have served their purpose to him, depending on how much of a threat they become. 

He waits and waits outside the house, waiting to get a glimpse of his wife, waiting for the opportune moment to take her back, but there was something wrong. The lights were on but there wasn't much movement in it, like it was empty. Then realization hit him and he quickly transmuted himself inside, he was right. 

In his anger, he smashed every item in the house before burning it to the ground. 

His search continues. 

* * *

After a month, Cordelia is finally dying, Michael can sense Mallory again. He can feel her life force, he knew now where to look. 

Michael knocks on the door of another lavish house and when no one answered, he forcefully opened the door with his powers, he was greeted with Mallory’s form standing in the middle of the living room. 

He's finally found her, for so long, his heart yearned for her. Michael was unable to contain himself that he ran towards Mallory, however, with a wave of her hand, she threw Michael back that he hits the wall. He had forgotten about the identity spell. 

* * *

Zoe told Mallory the reason why they have to run away and leave Cordelia's body here, the antichrist is coming for her, they needed to run and cast the protection spell on the coven. But Mallory had had enough of running, she decided to face the demon now and get this over with, even if she dies here, at least she knows that they will be in good hands. 

Mallory sat at the back of the car and told Zoe and Madison that she is in mourning, she'd rather be left alone for a moment until they get to their next home. However, as soon as they reached an interstate, far enough that the two girls will not be able to catch up to her, she transmutted herself back into the house. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, then it opened with a loud bang. The antichrist is here, she observed his movement, waiting for him to attack, but it was odd, his face, it didn't reflect anger, but relief, there was a sparkle in his eyes that was very familiar. When he started to run towards her, Mallory threw him back and he landed with a loud thud against the wall. 

* * *

"They're gone", Coco shouted to her phone. 

"What do mean they're gone?". Zoe replied while hanging on the car for her dear life when Madison rush past another red light.

"The kids, they're gone, I don't know what happened, they were just in front of me one second and then they disappeared, my staff is looking all over for them,'' Coco said in panic. 

"Well shit then, we lost Mallory too". Zoe replied. 

"Are they going to Michael?", Coco asked. 

"We hope not, but were on our way back" Zoe replied again. 

"What do you mean, hope not, she IS going back there, little miss supreme gave herself to the antichrist before, she’ll do it again”, Madison shouted to make sure the Coco hears her too even though the phone call was on speaker. 

“Will both of you calm down, the identity spell is still intact, Mallory is powerful, she has a greater chance to defeat Michael, and hopefully she will before we get there”. Zoe was trying to be the only logical person here, but she knows that she was lying through her teeth, Mallory was in love with Michael, but love can often make people do and think stupid things, like eloping. 

* * *

Mallory was now kneeling on the floor and crying, Michael was able to get close enough to her to remove the identity spell on her and now memories of them together is flooding back to her and her emotion was in disarray. Mallory felt betrayed, sad, regret, and pain, but she also feels love from Michael. 

Michael encased Mallory in his arms and running his hands on her back to soothe her nerves, but suddenly his body was thrown across the room again, when he regained himself he saw Mallory running towards two little girls looking angrily at him. Mallory suddenly encased the children in her arms. Who was this kids that they were able to throw him. 

“Girls, what are you doing here, you were suppose to be with auntie Coco?”, Mallory asked the girls. 

“We were worried mommy, we saw you and that big meanie over there is making you cry”, the two children said in unison. 

Michael, upon hearing the word “Mommy” glared at Mallory’s back, was he betrayed by his beloved, having a child with someone else or did Cordelia set this up to tie Mallory to the coven?

He had not noticed that in his anger and the feeling of betrayal had turn his face to that of his demonic self, pale face with eyes so dark that you can even see your soul looking back at you. 

Although the two kids was encased in Mallory’s arms, they were still able to see the change in Michael’s face, to his surprise, they did the same. He gasped in shock which Mallory heard, when she looked back at Michael, he was staring at the two kids in her arms, when she looked at them, she sees that they were angry. 

“Sabrina, Katrina, stop, didn't I tell you not to let anybody see that”, Mallory scolded the two, and their faces changed quickly to that of their normal, human face, now filled with shame from being scolded. Mallory had set this rule for them ever since she discovered it, because of the identity spell, she didn't know why her children would manifest something otherworldly like that, though she assumed it was just a witch ability, but somehow she knew, that if Cordelia or the other witches had found out about it, her babies will be taken away from her. 

Mallory noticed that Michael still has not spoken and decided to approach him, the two girls clinging on her legs. 

“Michael?”, Mallory tried to call out to him, but he kept looking at the two little girls at her side. 

“Michael, this is Sabrina,'' Mallory placed her hand at the head of the girl with the red ribbon on her head then she continued, “and this is Katrina”, then she placed her other hand at the head of the other girl with the blue ribbon on her head. 

“Are they?” Michael whispered. 

Mallory understood his question, so she continued her introduction. “Sabby, Kathy, this is Michael Langdon, he is your father”. 

The two little girls looked at Mallory and then at Michael, the more they look at him the more he seems familiar, he too had the same shade of hair and eyes as the both of them, he even had that other face too.

“Daddy?” Sabrina asked.

“Daddy?” Katrina repeated. 

Michael was so overwhelmed by emotions that tears are spilling out of his eyes while looking adoringly at the two kids, his kids, their kids. He approached them, his wife and his kids, his family, slowly, as if, if he touched them they will disappear from him again. He hugged Mallory and dragged her down so he could also hug the two girls. 

“Are you done with work now daddy?”, Katrina asked. 

“Are you gonna stay with us now?”, Sabrina added. 

With tears still slipping from his eyes, he nodded, “Yes, I’ll stay with you and mommy forever and ever”.

"Sorry for calling you big meanie, Daddy", the two girls suddenly said. Michael and Mallory laughed as the tension earlier dissipates. 


End file.
